


It's So Cold

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Death, F/F, Freezing Up, Hurt/Comfort, It's 12 in the morning, One-Shot, Read the note, Tagging old stories is really hard, Tragedy, Winter, don't hurt me, gun shot, no recovery, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Crying harshly, she looked out the window at the cold December night, the snow falling effortlessly to the street below."It happened all too fast.. She just.."





	It's So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So, I need to make this very clear, just because. 
> 
> This story was originally written in 2016!!  
> 2 YEARS AGO!   
> When I was 14! 
> 
> So! My writing has definitely improved, I just wanna make sure it's known, because I have gotten so much better lol, no one can hold things against me. xD
> 
> Just wanted to make that clear. 
> 
> ~Thanks for coming to my TED Talk.  
> -Chandler

**"BECA!"**

The voice rang through her head as she fell to her knees. Her eyes wide as she looked out across the vast land. The world was dull, the sky a pale grey blue as the buildings around her seemed to swirl together with the falling snow. Looking down, she felt a sharp pain course through her veins and she let out a cry. Blood seeped out through a hole in her shirt as the snow continued to fall around her. Her hand darted to where she was shot and she felt weaker as the moments passed.

"Beca!"

"Oh my god! Call an ambulance!"

Beca could hear the voice, she knew who it was.. But couldn't see her.. Reaching out her frigid hands, she nearly toppled over before she felt warmth flood her body for what seemed like just a short two seconds..

"Beca, Baby, please.."

Reaching out, she felt a hand close around hers. Her steel blue eyes opened for a moment, slowly closing, before slowly opening once more, remaining open.

"Chlo..."

Beca's voice was weak and broken as Chloe looked down to her. The redhead could see the pain written out in her lover's steel blue eyes.. They were dull, glassy. Tears were streaming down her own face as she held the petite brunette close to her.

"What, Becs..?"

Her voice cracked as she didn't want to piece together what happened.. Sirens sounded in the distance and she ran her hand up Beca's shirt, slowly moving it to see the wound.

"It..."

Beca broke as she let out a small cry, tears streaming down her face as she looked down, seeing that the snow beneath her was stained red.

"What's it, Beca?"

Chloe cried herself as she looked at the blood that came to stain her arms and pants. The sirens were distant now.. Not coming for them. She looked to where she spotted Aubrey, a couple steps away, pacing back and forth as she cursed under her breath.

"It's.. S-S-OW!"

The petite woman let out a yell as she moved and felt the as if her heart had just stopped. She couldn't feel her lower half.. It was as if she was starting to freeze up.. And it would never stop.

Chloe's eyes went wide, she knew there wasn't anything she could even do..

Beca looked up to meet Chloe's puffy eyes, her steel blue dull.. Almost lifeless.

"I know, Becs.. I know.."

The older woman ran her hand through the brunette's hair, breaking down forever internally. Chloe sobbed looking down, shaking her head.

"You're gonna be fine, Be-"

"I'm not gonna make it, Chlo.."

Chloe stopped as she looked down at the wound, seeing as if it was just getting worse. Blood poured from her stomach and around her to the snow below. A scarlet red staining the snow forever..

"I..I love you, Chloe."

Beca managed out in a choke as she slowly reached her bloody hand up, cupping the older woman's cheek weakly.

Chloe could feel how frigid Beca was as her hand connected with her cheek. She could feel the blood against her cheek, and she just shook her head, closing her eyes.

"I love you so much, Beca.."

Her hand came to rest on the brunette's cheek, wincing as she coughed. She didn't wand to believe Beca when she said she wouldn't make it.. She couldn't believe it..

"It's so cold.. I can't feel anything... I love you, Chloe."

The police arrived to harsh sobs and cries as Chloe held Beca in her arms.. They were too late. She was gone..

_**"It's so cold.. I can't feel anything..."** _


End file.
